And He Walked Away
by pochacco-girl
Summary: Sam leaves Dean...again. Oneshot. Please R&R! It's my first Supernatural fic and oneshot ever! So please just read it for the sake of it. i reposted this cuz i had to fix some errors


And He Walked Away

**Disclaimer:** The show or the guys aren't mine (sadly :( ) Wish they were though cuz they are yummy!

Also just to let you know, this is my first Supernatural fanfic and my first oneshot ever! So read and review and try to be gentle, please?

**Note:** Just to let you know this isn't slash although after I read it, it kinda seemed like slash. But it's not if that's what you're thinking. But I guess you could read it like a slash if you wanted to. Meh. Shrugs shoulders

* * *

Dean was never one to be emotional. He often kept all his feelings inside. But when Sam said he was leaving to find their father, he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had already lost him once and he couldn't go through it again. Dean had thought of going with him but his father specifically said not to, and well he just couldn't disobey him. So now he was stuck by himself, yet again. This gave Dean time to think and he was thinking of the one thing he was trying not to think of, the night before._Flashback: The Night Before_

_Dean had just come out of the washroom refreshed and clean from a nice long shower. Dean and Sam were in yet another run down crappy motel. They didn't want to stop but they were both tired and this was the only motel for miles. So when Dean came out of the washroom he expected Sam to be lying on the bed, flipping through channels on the old TV and to say something like, "Dude, what took you so long?" Or, "Did you use all the hot water again 'cause if you did I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" But what Dean didn't expect was to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed with his bags still all packed and Sam staring out the window, lost in thought._

_"Hey," Dean called. "I'm done with the shower." When he didn't get an answer, he tried again. " Sammy! Yo Sammy!"_

_" Hmm?" Sammy answered. "Did you say something?" asked Sammy as he looked up at Dean._

_" Yeah, I said I was done with the shower. You want it or not?" Dean asked again. But when Sam didn't answer, Dean knew something was wrong. " Hey Sammy, what's wrong?"_

_"Just thinking, we shouldn't have let dad go. Even with all he said about everything, we shouldn't have let him go." Sam replied._

_"Yeah, I know what your mean. But we had to. There was no other way." Dean said as he walked over to Sam and sat beside him._

"_But there was another way! We could have gone with him. We could have helped him and we could have found the thing that killed mom and Jess and finally kill it and get our revenge once and for all. Don't you want that Dean?" Sam looked into Dean's eyes pleadingly. _

_"Of course I want that!" Dean exclaimed. "But we got to be patient. You heard what dad said. He told us that-"_

_"Dean!" Sam shouted, cutting his brother off. "Aren't you tired of listening to what dad says? Don't you just want to do what you want for once?"_

_"Sammy, he's our father. I have to listen to him." _

_"Fine then. You listen to him and follow his orders. But I'm going to find him and then I'm going to find the thing that killed mom and Jess." And with that he picked up his bag, which was on the floor beside the bag and headed for the door. As Sam opened it, he paused. "Dean, come with me. We'll find him together," Sam pleaded as he turned around to face Dean. _

_"Wait, you just tell me up front that your leaving me by myself to find dad and now you want me to go with you. You son of a bitch, you're a selfish bastard you know that." Dean said in disgust._

_"I'm sorry Dean. But I have to," and then Sam left._

_He'll come back, Dean thought, just like last time. But as Dean sat there for the next four hours and Sam hadn't some back or called him once, Dean knew that he wasn't coming back._

_End Of Flashback_

So now Dean was driving in his Impala, listening to ACDC and thinking when he'll see Sam again, or if he will ever. But for now, he just kept driving, sipping his coffee and heading off to his next job.

**End**

Please tell me if it's good or not! Personally I think it's total crap but I'll be glad to listen to what you think!


End file.
